


[podfic] Impossible Things by shadowofrazia

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: hp_drizzle, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: As he lay beneath the star-strewn sky, with Draco beside him, Harry could let himself pretend that his destiny wasn’t so big after all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	[podfic] Impossible Things by shadowofrazia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impossible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528144) by [shadowofrazia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofrazia/pseuds/shadowofrazia). 



> Thanks so much to shadowofrazia for permission to create this podfic!

#### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:54 
  * **File type:** MP3 (5.3 MB)



#### Hosting




  


  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/impossible-things-by-shadowofrazia-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** _Impossible Things_
  * **Author:** shadowofrazia 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** unsplash 



**Author's Note:**

> Music is legally licensed via [Audio Network](https://www.audionetwork.com) under a [Creator](https://www.audionetwork.com/content/music-support/licensing#creator) license.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
